


Touch

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: A few clingy hours spent with Renjun
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Touch

Oh, how cozy it was to be underneath the covers, wrapped around the love of your life. Sadly, you couldn’t stay like this forever. However, that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try for as long as you could. Renjun awoke, blinking slowly, taking in your sunlit skin, messy hair and growing smile. He couldn’t help smiling back, as he moved a bit of hair away from your forehead to leave a kiss in its place. He wished he could stay like this with you, too.

“I have to get ready, I have classes today.” He said.  
“But I don’t～” You sang back, pressing your face into his chest.  
“Don’t make me do this.” He said but you didn’t budge. He rolled you over so he was now above you and you loosened your grip on him just enough so he could get off the bed. Only once he did, you stood up, attaching yourself to him from behind. He made a fake groan, dragging you to the bathroom with him.

At any given time, you had at least one hand on Renjun. You held onto him, watching as he applied toothpaste to your toothbrushes and handed yours to you. At the table, your legs tangled with his during breakfast. Walking him to his class, your arm never left his side and his never left yours. At least until you reached his destination.

“I’ll see you later, honey.” He said, and you blushed at the pet name, pulling him back by the hand.  
“I don’t want you to go yet.” You said, looking into his eyes. He put his hands on your cheeks and his forehead on yours.  
“You’re so dramatic.” He said, causing you to roll your eyes before he kissed you softly. He placed a hand on your chin, pulling away.  
“It won’t be too long, okay? In a few hours, you’ll be right back in my arms, where you belong, yeah?”  
“Okay.” You agreed and he pulled you in for another kiss. It was light and sweet, the cotton candy of kisses. His tongue slipped between your lips and you happily accepted it, pulling him closer to you by the waist.

“I’ll miss you.” Renjun said, breathlessly, his face still close to yours.  
“You’re so dramatic.” You replied and he giggled at his own words being used against him.

The sound of a throat being cleared was heard, startling the two of you, as you looked toward where it came from.

“Not to interrupt this completely inappropriate moment y’all are having in the damn school hallway but some people would like to not be late for class.” Haechan said, nodding toward the door you were leaning against. Feeling like embarrassment personified, you moved over, thanks to Renjun pulling you by the hand. You both apologized, red as tomatoes. Jaemin tapped Renjun's arm with his elbow and winked before disappearing into the classroom with Haechan.

“Uh, later?” Renjun asked.  
“Later.” You nodded.


End file.
